


Little Piece of Heaven

by Fuzztacular



Series: Fortune is a Fickle Dame [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Mention of sex toys, Mutant Reader, Oops rating changed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: Slice of life drabbles once everyone settled back to normal after Misfortunate Repercussions





	1. The Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! The series isn't actually completed! I keep getting ideas and hopefully I'll be able to post drabbles more reliably than writing an actual new fic while in the process of moving!

The lair was uncharacteristically quiet. Everyone was lost in their own little world; Leonardo sat in meditation, Raphael was reading a magazine, Michelangelo lay passed out on the couch after crashing from his sugar high, while Donatello diligently toiled over one of his new inventions. I basked in the calm, my eyes lazily scrawling over the page of my word search puzzle as my upper half lay draped as equally on the kitchen table as my lower half was the chair seated at it. The day had been busy for all of us and the time to rest and relax was much appreciated by all.  
  
Unfortunately it wouldn't last long. Raph's sudden bellow of terror had me leaping to my feet, the chair I had been perched on clattered to the floor behind me as Mikey, confusedly spasmed in panic and immediately fell off the couch. A muted crash and cursing could barely be heard from Don's lab as I quickly bounded over towards Raph. Mikey wasn't quite with it yet but managed a shouted, "Dude, what!?"  
  
The brother in red was frozen in place staring transfixed at some point on the floor in front of the TV. Mikey and my eyes followed his line of sight to a cockroach, belly up, legs kicking wildly trying to right itself. Leo and Donnie stumbled onto the scene at that point, the leader demanding, "What now?!"  
  
Mikey had easily put the clues together and yawned, turning back to the couch, "Cockroach." The statement was simple, but had the newly arrived turtles sighing in relief. Yet unbeknownst to the others, it was my turn to become transfixed as the insect finally got its legs back underneath of it and began to scuttle off. Raph's next shriek took them off guard once more and had Mikey whipping back around; they hadn't realized it was still alive.   
  
I on the other hand had been crouched, all senses trained on it, eyes dilated comically large. My attention was planted so firmly on the bug, the rest of the room and its occupants faded into nothingness. It was just me and it. Hunter and prey in a dance as old as time itself. A split second later I pounced, batting it around for a few moments before my teeth latched onto one of its antennae. I tossed it in the air with a flick of my head, caught it and crunched it with a couple snaps of my jaw before gulping it down. My prey was gone and a feeling of pride at my success began to settle in.  
  
It wasn't until I heard a slight gagging noise from behind me (which was as effective as a record scratch) that I realized what I had done. I just ate a freaking bug! I just ate a freaking bug in front of my family! Embarrassment flooded my veins as I slowly turned to face the music, my face a mixture of surprised disgust. I was met by the silent stares of the others. Don looked like he couldn't believe what he had witnessed, Raphael looked queasy, Mikey's eyes were the size of dinner plates, his hands covering his mouth in shock, and Leo was eyeing me like I had lost my mind. After the initial heartbeat of combined horror, the room erupted with varying exclamations from the orange, blue, and red ninjas.  
  
"Dude, why!?"  
"Was that the cockroach?!"  
"What the hell! Gross!"  
  
Donnie was at a loss for words, "Uhhhh..."  
  
I dropped into a defensive crouch, covering my ears in such a way so that my forearms also covered my face and whine-shouted, "I don't know! It just happened!"  
  
Mikey burst into uncontrolled laughter, falling backwards onto the couch. Leo glanced to the brains of the bunch, "Is she gonna be okay?" I whined again feeling betrayed by my own instincts and flopped onto my butt in a hunched sitting position looking miserably up at Don.  
  
"Cockroaches can be eaten, but those are usually farm raised specifically for that reason. The ones found in the city can harbor all manner of diseases and parasites." Everyone glanced back at me before he continued, "We'll keep an eye on her." I groaned in exasperation at my predicament and slumped the rest of the way onto the floor.


	2. Rats Are Friends Not Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty's instincts once again cause problems.

Cooking with Mikey was always adventurous. Sometimes the results were disastrous, but more often than not they were at least edible. Some dishes he had more practice with and consequently a better success rate; luckily, today it just so happened to be one of those nights. He decided to make pizza (surprise surprise) after a long rant about the limited choices of toppings at the local restaurants. The guys had a wide range of exotic preferences for their pies, it was becoming more commonplace for pizzerias to laugh at, if not outright refuse their orders. The resident chef and self-proclaimed pizza aficionado found it less aggravating to take it upon himself to right these wrongs.

As his tested and true kitchen assistant, I had a much easier time managing the aftermath of his work when he made a more familiar meal. That’s not to say the messes were any smaller, they were just more predictable. There would be at least one crust stuck to the ceiling after a tossing accident, sauce would be splattered on just about every surface of the kitchen (including the occupants), and an abundance of cheese and toppings would litter the floor and counter tops.

The last pie was coming out of the oven when I finally declared the kitchen clean and clear. Michelangelo set the pizza on the table and called his brother to, “Come and get it!” As Leo, Raph, and Donnie convened for dinner, a soft scratchy scuttling sound caught my attention. My ears rotated to the source of the noise instantaneously and the rest of my head was quick to follow. As my primal instincts kicked in yet again, Donatello turned to greet me after my lengthy time serving my duty in Mikey’s warzone. He was just in time to see my eyes dilate to the extreme as I ducked into a hunting position.

He attempted to break my concentration on my prey by calling out to me with a warning tone, “Kitty.” The stern quality of his voice drew everyone’s attention but my own; I was already honed in with laser focus. As I crouched further in preparation for my pounce, the others realized what was about to happen. Mikey cried out in distress, but that still didn’t faze me as a fraction of a second later my muscles coiled as I launched myself at my intended target. A sudden unexpected impact sent me off course and had me panicking to right myself from underneath the heavy weight of my attacker.

I looked up into an angry, snarling face partially covered by a red mask. It was just Raphael. Wait, why was Raph pinning me down in the kitchen? The dojo would make sense, but we never sparred in the kitchen. That’s when it clicked. Oh right, the rat. As I relaxed from beneath him, he slowly got up, still glaring at me in dissent. I sat up, but ultimately stayed on the ground. I only briefly pondered the harsh reaction I’d received when I was hit with the next revelation. Their father had been a rat mutant. I never got the opportunity to meet him. I had known of his species, but had never considered their feelings on an attack on that type of rodent. Their disapproval hadn’t crossed my mind previously. While most of the world viewed rats as pests, my adoptive family saw something much greater; a creature that shared similarities to their deceased loved one.

As I reoriented myself, my gaze shifted to the other turtles in the room. Don was staring at me in disappointment, Leonardo shook his head in shock, and Mikey was on the verge of tears. I knew I was in the wrong and this involuntary behavior had to stop. “I’m so sorry guys. I didn’t mean to…I.” I couldn’t find the words to properly express my regret; I let my dispirited gaze fall to the ground as my entire form curled in on itself in dejection.

I flinched slightly as a weight descended on my shoulder. It was Donnie’s hand; he had stooped down in an attempt to comfort me, nonverbally telling me he had forgiven me for my instinct’s misstep. He offered me his hand, helping me stand once more. Leo came forward then, “I know you didn’t do that on purpose, but this cannot continue.”

I nodded sagely, meeting his eyes, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry it’s come down to this. I should have recognized the problem last time and attempted to correct it. I’ve never had to attempt it, but I’ll try my best to curb my hunting urges.” My line of sight flitted between Don’s and Leo’s faces as I continued, “It may take a bit of time though, and I might need help. The impulses come over me so quickly; I don’t notice I’ve even acted on them until after the fact.”

Donnie petted down my arm in encouragement, “We’ll be behind you every step of the way.” His visage glowed with the barely restrained pride he felt for me, warming me from the inside out even though I didn’t feel like I’d earned it yet.

I flashed a small uncertain smile his way before turning to Mikey, “I’m sorry Mikey; I didn’t mean to freak you out again.” Thankfully, he had always been one to bounce back quickly. He leaped at me, wrapping me in a rib crushing hug.

Before the effervescent ninja could forgive me, Raph made his presence known. “Quit apologizing already, and are we done with the mushy stuff? The pizzas are getting cold.” Everyone heartily agreed to that and we turned our appetites to the bountiful feast laid before us.


	3. A Foray into the Wolrd of Mediation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo guides Kitty through meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving complete! Hopefully I can get back on a writing schedule!

Peace. Long deep breath in. Tranquility. Long deep breath out. Stillness. Leonardo stirred a bit removing himself from his trance like state. It had been 10 to 15 minutes since he last heard his pupil. Glancing in her direction, he let out soft sigh, not so much in disappointment, but rather resignation. Kitty was curled up in a ball fast asleep next to him. It wasn’t often that a newcomer to meditation got it on their first attempt, but this wasn’t her first time. He’d been coaching her for a few hours every day for over a week. This attempt had been the first of the day. Oh well, try and try again. 

He leaned over and gently blew on the tuft of fur at the tip of her ear. He smirked as it twitched. He repeated the action a couple more times until she lifted her hand to rub away the mildly annoying sensation. He conspicuously cleared his throat when it looked like she was about to go back to sleep. She let out a soft ‘mrrt’ and lifted her head to find her mediation sensei raising an eyebrow ridge at her. Her expression perfectly portrayed her unspoken apology, as Leo had forbidden her from saying the words during their lessons anymore. He knew she didn’t mean to get distracted or fall asleep and her repeatedly apologizing just took extra time and pulled her many failures to the forefront of her mind, pulling her focus even farther off course.

She quickly sat back up, shook the sleep from her pelt, assumed the position once more, and tried again. He admired that about her, even if she was horrendously terrible at meditation so far, she at least had tenacity. Any of his brothers would have given up by now but she insisted that she wanted to master her instincts at any cost. He watched her for another minute to make sure she didn’t need any pointers before he too settled back into his form. He didn’t bother with deep meditation while he was guiding others just in case he was needed. The benefit of such a shallow calm meant that Kitty’s shuffling and squirming were quite loud in the near silent room. It took some time before she regained her quiet. 

Peace. Long deep breath in. Tranquility. Long deep breath out. Stillness. After another five to ten minutes his own distraction surprised him. It wasn’t often that random songs popped into his head, especially since he was so well versed in remaining centered. Opening his eyes and taking in more of his surroundings he soon found the problem. Kitty was quietly humming said song to herself, slightly bobbing her head to the tune. Leo shook his head in amusement before calling out to her. “Kitty, humming isn’t an accepted form of meditation.”

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice surprise written on her face this time. “Oh, I didn’t even realize I was! Sor… oops.” She covered her mouth before she could finish the word. Chuckling good naturedly at her slip, the leader rose from the floor and offered her a hand in standing. She tilted her head in obvious confusion but took his offer nonetheless.

“I think we might have to pull out the big guns for this session. Are you up for some sparring?” Her perplexity dissipated quickly at the change of pace as she nodded enthusiastically. It soon overcame her again as he headed towards the exit. Realization set in once more when he returned with Raphael in tow. “Between Raph and I, we should be able to work some of the energy out of your system.” She hesitantly agreed with a begrudging nod of her head, her sight stayed locked on the red masked turtle, who in turn just leered at her and made a show of cracking his knuckles and neck. 

Despite the aggressive display he put on, Leo wasn’t fooled; Raph enjoyed training with their feline companion just as much as he and their brothers did. She always had a trick up her metaphorical sleeve and her dexterity and speed were always a fun challenge. “Here’s how this is going to go, Kitty here is going to stick to evasion tactics only while, Raph and I go for the pin. No weapons, but if we end up with a single scratch that changes.” She groaned in disapproval at the unfair fight, but acceded while Raph snickered in delighted confidence.

The match lasted a grueling hour and a half before Leo decided his student was worn down enough and finally gave the secret signal to his brother. They immediately went for the take down then. She quickly conceded, having little to no energy reserves to continue the fight. They helped her up and exchanged bows before Raphael patted her on the shoulder wishing her luck and departed. After a quick water break, the meditation lesson was back on track. The leader watched her carefully as she gracefully situated herself into a perfect form and looked to finally be succeeding. He took up his position beside her and eased into his own serenity. 

Peace. Long deep breath in. Tranquility. Long deep breath out. Stillness. Leonardo slowly came out of his repose. It had been well over an hour since they restarted their session. He had checked on her a few times and was pleased to find she had remained in place for the entirety. With a triumphant grin he fully turned to her to study her progression. The smile slipped from his face when she let out a low mumble followed by a quiet snore. Asleep? She was sleeping the whole time!?! His master plan of tiring her out to help her mind still had backfired and instead had her falling asleep while sitting up.

Maybe it was the disappointment after his brush with success, or his own fatigue was getting to him, but Leo was beginning to feel like Sisyphus and getting Kitty into a meditative state felt like an impossible task. As he watched her slumber away, he pondered. He wanted to help her succeed, she tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it didn’t even matter. Ug, and there was that song again, why was it so catchy? She said she wanted to master her impetuous instincts by any means necessary, maybe there was a non-meditative alternative. He again stood quietly, leaving the lynx to her catnap. He had an idea he wanted to run by Donatello. 


	4. A Laser’s Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meditation seems to be a bust. Will Donatello be able to come up with a different solution?

As the minutes crept by, I paced around the dojo. The day’s meditation coaching with Leonardo was supposed to have started a few minutes ago and he was uncharacteristically late. My mind, being a cruel tyrant, began to play its awful games with me. Leo had given up on me, obviously. I was hopeless and would never be able to correctly still this overbearing burden that was my conscious thought. I wasn’t worth the wasted time and he finally came to realize it. Why couldn’t I just be better? My mind was as strong and thriving as my body and I had trained to do many impressive feats with both on countless occasions in the past. Why couldn’t I manage meditation? Was there something wrong with me? Was it possible that…

Before I could go any further down that self-deprecating path, my ears perked to the sound of my name being called. I, silently as ever, padded out the door and down the hall eventually finding Leo and Donatello in the main room, just outside the door to the lab. Any temptations of sneaking up on them (which had become an enjoyable yet challenging pastime) were immediately squashed as they were faced in the direction of the dojo, having expected me to be waiting for my session. As I approached, our stoic leader began addressing me, “Change of plans Kitty, with Donny’s help I think we’ve come up with a more…um…effective training regimen for you.” 

So I was right in thinking he was giving up on me. My expression must have shown my perceived failure as he was quick to correct my wayward thought. “That doesn’t mean we have to quit our lessons if you want to learn meditation. I just figured a more direct course of action might help.” Seeing as I relaxed at his reassurance and assented with a decisive nod, he patted Don and I on the shoulders and bade us adieu, “Well, I’ll leave you to it; if you need me I’ll be in the dojo.”

With that, he beat a hasty retreat. Huh, he must really be looking forward to getting into deep meditation. My attention was drawn to the turtle at my side as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together a couple times, mentally preparing himself for…well, I wasn’t sure exactly for what. He didn’t say anything after that, just continued to eye me with an excited yet nervous energy. Ooooookay. “So what’s the plan?” My curiosity was starting to get the better of me. 

He smirked, “Well, Leo stopped by the lab after your sitting yesterday and asked if I could help him come up with a different method to get you to recognize and resist your more basic natural instincts. Honestly, I had already started working on a little side project for that purpose a few days ago.” I frowned; was everyone so positive that I wouldn’t be able to meditate?

He swooped in, looping one of his long arms around me and pet down my shoulder comfortingly, “Hey now, I didn’t mean it like that. We were worried you felt pressured to accomplish every goal as soon as possible when in reality meditation and overcoming one’s own nature and habits take time.” He pulled away when he was certain my confidence had been restored and his smile brightened, “That’s why I made you this!” He held up a small, shiny, silver cylinder. I looked it over inquisitively and with no small amount of suspicion. What was it? His voice dropped dangerously low as he continued, “I’m hoping I can really wear you out with this and maybe it’ll be your new favorite toy.”

I was quick to study his facial features to help decipher his words. Did he mean what I thought he did? He just watched me expectantly. That wasn’t helpful. I glanced back at the device in his hand; it was close to the size of a cigarette, though slightly shorter, with rounded ends, and a small button situated near his thumb. That wasn’t helpful either. 

I’m sure I blushed beneath my fur when everything clicked. He was presenting me with a strange accessory, and that level of vagueness paired with that tone of voice. He meant sex, didn’t he? Was that cylinder some sort of vibrator? We’d never discussed bringing toys into our relationship, but I have always been fairly open-minded. My ears were pinned backwards, self-conscious at having this conversation out in the open. I glanced around the main room and didn’t see anyone. His brothers must all be in other parts of the lair. 

I hesitated another moment, Donnie often tended to get overzealous with his creations, so if this was what I thought it was, well, I may have been in over my head here. And how was this supposed to help anyways? Sure it would ‘tire me out’ as he said, but I didn’t see how that would help with my control or meditation. I reluctantly agreed, “Okay.” If he said it would help then I would trust that he knew what he was doing. When he didn’t move I became even more confused. “Did you mean now?” After his affirmation and continued expectant expression, I flushed further, eyes widening to the size of saucers, and quietly hissed, “Here?!” 

We definitely never discussed doing anything as risky as this! His brothers, April and Casey, or any of their allies could waltz right into the living room and see us doing it! I was in shock; what had gotten into him? He could come on strong sometimes and be bold, but this was far beyond anything we’d done yet. He wasn’t even attempting to be careful about being caught! I knew for a fact that all of his brothers were home and April and Casey would be by for their regular visiting hours soon!

He confirmed his plan and expanded upon it even more, “Might as well. If you’re okay with it, Mikey said he wouldn’t mind watching and maybe taking a turn after a while.” 

My mind blanked at that. Was he serious? He couldn’t be, could he? There were so many problems with this whole conversation. I couldn’t take it anymore! When I opened my mouth next, I practically shrieked, “WHAT?!” He looked taken aback at my sudden outburst, how could he not have seen it coming? I was furious! “What is wrong with you?! Not only did you go behind my back to talk about doing _that_ in front of your brother, but you both decided to pass me back and forth between you like some object to be shared! And you didn’t even consider discussing any of it with me first?!”

Donatello was still frozen in shock, finally managing to stutter out, “I-I didn’t think it would be that big of an issue.”

“WHAT THE HELL?!?” I roared, another voice joining mine in exasperation.

“GODDAMMIT DONNIE!” 

Raphael’s shout sounding from the couch startled me out of my indignation. As we both whirled around, he rose from his laid back lounging position (note to self: remember to more thoroughly check for scents to avoid being startled like this in the future), to march up to us; his face flushed a much darker color than usual. “She thinks you mean sex, Brainiac! She thinks you just offered to use a sex toy on her in the middle of the room and then inferred that Mikey not only wanted to watch but join in! You know, for being such a genius you sure don’t think things through sometimes.” He growled out the last statement, punctuating it with a sharp finger jab to his brother’s forehead, before stalking back to his seat.

It took us a long moment to process what Raph had said before Donnie let out an embarrassed and incredibly nervous huffed out chuckle. My posture eventually relaxed and I found my gaze drawn to his. He absentmindedly massaged at where he had been roughly poked before gently asking, “How about we start over?” I dipped my head in agreement and he began to clear the air, “I made this laser pointer hoping that purposefully triggering your instincts on a regular basis would acclimate you into being able to recognize when it happens and eventually you’d consciously choose whether or not to allow said behavior.”

I glanced to the floor in embarrassment realizing my own dirty thoughts had colored his innocent intent in my mind. “Ah,” I acknowledged lamely. “Sorry about blowing that out of proportion.”

He lopsidedly grinned at me, “And I’m sorry that I didn’t make my intentions more transparent.” I awkwardly smiled back, tail swishing in discomfort. “So,” he continued, “Shall we begin?” I again nodded. “Mikey did want to see though, is that a problem?” I shook my head and he excitedly dashed down the hall to inform said brother of my acquiescence. As they rushed back I began to feel self-conscious again. I sheepishly scratched at my elbow as Mikey beamed at me slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet in barely controlled enthusiasm.

“You know, I’m slightly offended about the laser. It’s fairly demeaning to assume a creature with our levels of intellect and self-recognition would stoop so low as…” My mini tirade was cut short as I noticed a small red dot slowly skittering across the back of the couch and down onto the floor. I was transfixed; again my pupils dilated and I dropped low into a crouch. My tail lashed and I took off after it, only for it to move just as swiftly out of my reach. I had momentum on my side as I continued after it, chasing it in circles around the couch, pinball machine, and TV. In the back of my mind, I heard various voices giggling, but I paid them no heed as my focus was solely on catching the red dot. It darted down the hall and as I was about to corner it at the end, my prey flitted up the wall and doubled back the way it had come. Thinking fast on my feet I launched myself off the wall to my left, caught myself on the opposite wall, and ricocheted back after it. The speck fled up and over the couch next, I vaulted over, hot on its trail. A startled yelp sounded from below me accompanied by more spiels of laughter. My target circled the room once more before it and I barreled into and toppled over an unseen barrier resulting in a litany of curses and a choir of guffaws.

I hopped up, literally shaking myself out of my trance. My eyes made a circuit around the room, unsuccessful at locating my quarry when I finally realized what, or rather who swore after I collided into him. I immediately, reached down offering a helping hand, “Oops, sorry Casey!” Before he could reply or fully plant himself back on his feet, Donnie playfully shoved him out of the way, sidling up to me as the human male found himself back on the floor. After a taunting look at his past rival, he swung his purple clad attention back to me with what could only be described as a shit eating grin, “You were saying something about ‘a creature with your intellect stooping’ to what again?”

I lightheartedly scowled at him to the soundtrack of a few good natured chuckles from the other two turtles and April who was once again assisting Casey in standing. Before I could reply, Michelangelo bounded over snatching the laser pointer from Donnie’s loose grip and cawed, “Dibs!” He activated the device and the cycle began anew.

\----------------

It took a couple full days of unexpected laser activations before I was able to stop myself from instantly giving chase, but I was happy with my progress as were the others. I still played along occasionally when the moment struck, but upon temptation by small pests, I was able to either resist any urges or simply catch the vermin and release it elsewhere. Meditation was still a struggle for me, but I was patient and much more confident in my ability to eventually learn.


End file.
